


What It Feels Like

by sdwolfpup



Category: Grease
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: I'm a virgin with a problem





	What It Feels Like

**Title:** What It Feels Like  
**Song:** Lola Ray, "What It Feels Like"  
**Fandom:** Grease  
**Spoilers:** The movie  
**Download:** [DivX AVI (39 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/WIFL.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Streaming at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/h3q6VzBGA3A) or streaming below: 

Lyrics  
I've got my cigarettes  
My, slow motion silhouettes, my  
Ain't no one say what's wrong with me

I got my miniskirt  
Bust through my tiny shirt  
I wear your sex up on my sleeves  
HEY, HEY

You think that I'm perfect when I  
scream a little softer  
Not just pretend  
Cause it's easier now  
Shy to the point of blushing  
Put on a little fever  
And I get my way  
Cause it's easier now  
HEY, HEY

You ask me what it feels like  
I say that I don't know better  
Touch me where you want to  
I'm a virgin with a problem

And I ask you what it feels like  
You say that you have had better  
Tell me what you want to  
I'm a virgin with a problem

I wanna be chopped up into tiny little pieces  
I wanna be trampled by a dirty old man  
I can't believe no one wants me  
I'll tell you what it feels like  
The loneliest song minus all the words  
HEY HEY

Oh the games you play  
Oh the things you say  
Keep talking to me love  
I could care less either way, but

Oh the games you play  
Oh the things you say  
Just trying to let go  
Of everything I should have known now

Many thanks to [](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/profile)[**sol_se**](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/) for MUCH needed cheering, support, and initial review and to [](http://zabira.livejournal.com/profile)[**zabira**](http://zabira.livejournal.com/) for same PLUS additional awesome-tastic beta services and also being a willing champion of the idea in the very first place. ♥

This is the bizarre _Grease_ vid idea I had awhile back and have been nurturing (and hating, heh) since then. I had about half of it done and it was a total mess and I couldn't make it work and my creative cylinders had all died so I let it go. I'm glad I came back to it; apparently what I needed was a lot of distance and that one right clip to set me back on track. I'm very curious to see what the response is; I love the movie, but there's some messed up stuff going on in it.


End file.
